Jack Rovin
Jack Rovin was an orphan of the kingdom of Kandarin, and raised by parents George and Martha Champagne. Early in his adult life, Jack was an avid explorer and soldier for the Ardougnian crown. Later, he organized his own military order, known as Ordre du Temple, who's purpose was to further protect the Temple of Ikov. Jack Rovin is mostly known, though, for his role as a general against Russia in the Kandarian Wars, and as an advocate against the Sicarius family. Early Life Early Career As a Soldier for Kandarin The Morytanian Expedition After fighting in countless battles for the crown, Jack Rovin was stationed at a frontier post near the modern day Dwarvern Camp by Baxtorian Falls. Alone in the wilderness, Jack fought off goblin raids and lived off the land, though, this bored him. After writing a few letters to his commander, he was sent on a top secret mission, along with a group of Varrockian Saradominist militants, to scout out the secretive lands of Morytania. The troops, amassing at around eighty, met around Paterdomus to receive their final blessing, with the holy water of the Salve. Each man was given a holy symbol to have in their pockets, a vial of holy water to fend off creatures, their typical armourment, and sixty days worth of food. They were to stay out for eighty, and scavange off the land. As soon as they were packed, they set out underneath the dark catacombs. The men were attacked as they came out of the catacombs, a horde of ghouls had made a mindless journey to the exit, and the eighty men fought for their lives against the undead. A few men perished, but the horde was exterminated. The party then set off for Canafis, where they met a barbaric, but kind, people of old traditions. However, these people held a grim secret, and revealed themselves to be the werewolves of yore. In the middle of the night, the Saradominist encampment was attacked, and Jack Rovin was separated from the main group. Days went by, and he was running low on water. He did not know of any direction in which he was going, but only wanted to find water, good water. It was this man against a vast swamp, and the creatures within. After surviving for a good few weeks, Jack found civilization, barely. Within the confines of a wooden palisade lay a tribe whom called themselves Populace Cervi, or, People of the Deer. What he saw, he could not believe. For many nights, Jack could not sleep, for he was sleeping in history. What he had stumbled upon, was a tribe that dated back to the Third Age of Gielinor. A tribe that had escaped the slaughter of Senntisten, whose traditions and way of life had been preserved in the saltine marshes of eastern Morytania, who worshipped a god not of Armadyl or Saradomin, whom they called Magnus Dominus. Once person, however, knew the language of Jack Rovin, the language of the invaders, they called it. T'was but a few days before their communication skills perfected, but it was soon revealed that this person was the Chieftain's daughter. The duo were fast to fall in love, and fearing that he'd never return home, Jack married himself into the tribe. There were countless nights of partying and feasting, for Jack would become the new chieftain after his father-in-law passed away. Despite living in a tent, Jack was happy. Soon enough, though, plague broke out in the village. Only a few people had it, and they were put in quarantine. The priests searched long and hard for a cure, but they only received an omen, in the form of Jack. With great haste, a burning torch was prepared, but Jack was no where to be found. His wife had saved his life by telling him where to go, but Jack did not know that she was pregnant with his son. Later Years Ordre du Temple and the Fall of Russia Assassination and Revival Category:Deceased Category:Knight Category:Ardougne Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Rovin Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Armadylean